


Hobbit Holes

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hobbits, Non human hermits, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Deep in the jungle there were a series of small holes in the ground. These holes were very nice and fit to be lived in. Those who lived in the holes were in for a surprise.
Relationships: nOpe. - Relationship
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Hobbit Holes

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like a month ago and promptly forgot about of it’s existence. Found it again and decide to complete it.

Far off in the deep jungle, there was a series of holes. Now don’t go imagining dark muddy nasty holes, or sandy holes that don’t offer much in protection from the outside world and don't have any room to sit down in. No, these were proper holes, holes fit to be lived in. These holes were elegantly furnished, walls, floors, and Ceilings made from wood or a nice looking sort of stone. Now in these two holes lived two young men, both were friends and both enjoyed pulling harmless pranks on one another. Which they did quite frequently.

Grian chuckles to himself as he puts his face on top of Mumbo’s window. Then he runs back to his hole and steals some of Scar’s crops. He then works on making himself a small garden, and a farm before heading inside for the night. His garden contained many different sorts of foods, carrots, wheat, potatoes, anything one could imagine.

Sitting down on his bed Grian brushes his hair back only to pause as his ears had slightly tapered into points, seeing this he merely brushes it off as being too tired to see properly. His hair was also behaving oddly, as it was starting to get really curly. “Must be the humidity,” Grian mutters to himself, brushing his hair more thoroughly. After about five minutes he falls asleep. 

When he wakes up he can’t seem to help himself from cleaning his small hole up and finishing quite a bit of the wood laying. After this, he eats lunch and sits out front just watching the sky go by.

After sitting for a few hours Grian goes back inside of his beautiful home. To start work on creating a cellar. After a few hours of working on this, it’s dinner time and soon after that, it’s time to turn in for the night. As Grian unties his boots he sets them in his closet he gets ready for bed and again notices that his ears had small points at the ends. This time far too awake to brush it off he pokes at them for a few minutes before going to sleep thinking he’ll deal with it in the morning.

……………

It was about this time that a certain Mumbo Jumbo, walked to the hole up planning to give his friend a little gift. He constructs a small replica of Barad-dûr complete with RedStone doors opening and closing. The replica wasn’t constructed from a deep black stone like the original, instead, it was constructed to match the jungle it was built in. Grinning to himself he wanders home humming a little as he walks.

As he gets home he starts getting ready for bed but pauses looking at his hair which was getting rather curly for some odd reason. Not caring about what his hair was up to, he shrugs it off before falling into bed.

By the time he awoke the sun was climbing high in the sky. Seeing this Mumbo jumps up and out of his bed, nearly falling down the stairs as he gets dressed. Not in his normal suit and tie, but in a pair of dark brown pants, with a dark blue shirt and deep green jacket not realizing it at the time, that he forgot his shoes. After getting dressed and grabbing something to eat he goes about his business making an iron farm. He only remembered his shoes at all because he had forgotten to bring some food with him and was almost back at his base when Iskall called out for him to wait a moment. 

“Hey, Mumbo nice outfit,” Iskall notes as he walks up beside his friend. “I got to ask though, where are your shoes?”

Mumbo looks down at his bare feet before looking back up a bit confused. “I could have sworn, I put them on,”

Iskall starts laughing uncontrollably at this as does Mumbo. “Any way where are you heading?”

“Hm, oh I’m heading back to my smials,”

“I’m sorry your what now?”

“My hobbit hole?”

“Never mind. Go get your shoes,”

“Will do, sir”

“Ok? Bye Mumbo,”

“That was odd, I hope I didn’t offend him or anything,” Mumbo mutters to himself.

When he gets back to his base he sits thinking for a minute then goes into the bathroom and washes his face. Looking up in the mirror he sees that his ears have become pointed at the tips. He leaves the bathroom and ends up in his main room with all his Storage when a minecart falls from the ceiling nearly hitting him. Upon further inspection, he finds a chest with diamond armor in it along with a note.

Looking down to read the note out of the corner for his eye he spots a familiar face staring at him from behind his portal. 

“Grian? What are you doing behind, oh, this is rather unexpected.” In the area behind Mumbo’s portal, there was another hobbit-hole, this one leading to a railway connecting the other holes.

“Isn’t it?” Grian says as they walk along the railway. “Would you look at that, your hair is doing the same thing as mine,”

“Being unusually curly?”

“Yeah.”

“By any chance are your ears…”

“Pointed? Yep,” Grian says brushing his hair back showing off the pointed ears. “Mumbo, look at your feet,”

“What’s wrong with my… oh, I see” Mumbo’s feet had grown a thick layer of hair, almost exactly like the hair on his head.

They continue walking in silence for a moment until something keeps nagging in the back of Grian’s mind, “Mumbo, stop for a moment,” He requests sitting down and pulling his boots off seeing a similar effect on his feet he sets his boots down and pokes at the hair covering them. He then looks at the bottom of his foot and pokes at it a bit. The soles of both of their feet had become rather tough and leathery. 

…………….

Settling down onto the couches in Grian’s base they start talking on what had happened comparing the odd things they’ve done. 

“I impulsively cleaned my entire base, and finished a lot of the floors,” Grian explains, shaking his head trying to decide what’s happening.

“Well, l forgot to put shoes on while making an iron farm,” 

“And your clothes?” Grian asks, looking at Mumbo’s new outfit.

“Oh, I got Redstone spilled all over my suit yesterday and I’m still washing it,” Mumbo says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Did you have any odd interactions with anyone?”

“No? Wait yes, Iskall, I ran into him on my way back home,”

“What happened?” 

“Um, not sure, he was talking to me and a one-point didn’t understand what I said, then when he was leaving he looked all confused,”

“I think we should call him,”

“Good idea, if something’s happening we should let him know what’s happening to us,” Mumbo says falling back onto the couch.

……………

As Iskall walks into Grian’s hole they start explaining what had happened to them and ask him what he thinks happened. 

A few minutes pass and Iskall stands up and starts Pacing back-and-forth, “So let me get this straight, your ears are pointed and-“ he looks at the pair's feet, “and whatever happened there. Does this have anything to do with the fact that you two have been talking weirdly?”

Grian and Mumbo look at each other shrugging, “I don’t know, we don’t even know what’s happening,” 

Iskall lets out a puff of air before sitting down and staring into space, he stays like this thinking for several minutes. He eventually snaps out of it and squints at Mumbo. “Come over here would you?”

Mumbo raises an eyebrow before hopping off his chair and walking over to where Iskall was. 

Iskall freezes in place before saying, “That’s not right,” 

Mumbo looked up at Iskall, eyes going wide in shock. He came up to the middle of Iskall’s chest, where normally he was quite a bit taller than him.

Seeing this Grian runs over nearly tripling on his pants leg. He’s also gotten a lot smaller only coming up to Iskall’s waist. Inhaling sharply he takes a step backward, tripping over his pants he lands flat on his butt. 

“You good?” Iskall asks leaning down to help him up.

“Yeah, just didn’t realize anything was off till just now and everything just kinda hit me at once.”

…………….

Hours Passed and Mumbo slowly ended up being about the same height as Grian. They were trying to sort out clothing since nothing they had would fit, when Doc flings the door open and rather ungraciously stumbles in. He manages to mutter something about Lightning before falling unconscious.

He wakes up about thirty minutes later, “Did something happen and you turn into hobbits?” He drawls still a bit fried.

Grian slaps his forehead shouting. “Of course, how did we miss that,”

Doc chuckles slightly before getting up and checking his arm for damage. “Thanks for saving me, I got hit by lightning and got a bit short-circuited.”

“It’s no problem,” Mumbo says looking up at Doc, and shuttering a bit uncomfortable at the sudden height difference. 

Doc nods and bids farewell as he leaves the grand hole.

After he’s well out the door Mumbo slumps to the floor looking a bit queasy. 

“You ok man?” Iskall asks as he reaches down and helps Mumbo onto the couch. 

Mumbo looks up at Iskall blinking in confusion, “Yeah, It’s just I’m a little taller than Doc normally and now I don’t even come up to his waist. Don’t give that look, You're quite a bit shorter than I am… normally, Gah, this is confusing!”

Grian hops up next to Mumbo wrapping him in a hug, Iskall crouches next to them and joins in on the hug.

A few days pass and after numerous tests and scans, it becomes apparent that they would be stuck as hobbits for a long time. The other hermits were slowly trying to make the rest of the populated areas server somewhat accessible. As most of the terrain was rather difficult to navigate when you're less than a block tall.

…………

Translations and other middle earth stuff.

Barad-dûr: Known for being Sauron's chief stronghold from the Second Age onward; a gargantuan tower at 1,400 meters (4593 ft) tall. The big tower with the eye on top.

Sauron: Big bad, the second dark lord, made the one ring. Not really a tower, 

Long before the First Age, Sauron was originally a Maia (essentially a minor god); his name then was Mairon, meaning "the admirable". He learned much from Aulë in the ways of smithing and handiwork, becoming a great craftsman, and "mighty in the lore of" Aulë's people. He was among the most powerful Maiar. He starts out good though,(kinda) read The Silmarillion, it’s really good.

Smials: Hobbit-holes, otherwise called Smials, were the preferred dwellings of the Hobbits in the Shire.

Hobbits: Hobbits, also known as Halflings, were an ancient mortal race that lived in Middle-earth. Although their exact origins are unknown, they were initially found in the northern regions of Middle-earth and below the Vales of Anduin. At the beginning of the Third Age, hobbits moved north and west. Most of their race eventually founded the land of the Shire.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t tell I absolutely love The middle earth books. There’s a lot more than just the hobbit and Lord of the rings there’s A ton of them. Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
